


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by thatwriterjenni



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Reunion, sacrfice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Enzo gave Bonnie his blood as a symbol of their eternal love. What happens when she actually contemplates becoming a vampire to be with him forever?





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie did not usually go up to the house but she could not help herself this time, there she was with a vile of blood around her neck and a million things on her mind. She thought she could think of what to do on the drive up there but she had not been able to do it. As she parked the car she looked at the house for a while trying to decide if she should even go in.

They had promised Elena that the updates would come in their journals but she had to think Elena would help her figure out what to do next. Bonnie’s heart raced as she entered the house and made her way to the parlor. She walked over to Elena’s coffin and lifted the lid. Elena looked peaceful as she was laid out in her coffin just waiting for the day that she could wake up from the sleep Kai had put her in.

As Bonnie thought of that she knew that she could never take away that chance from her friend, what kind of monster would that make her? She lifted her hand shut the coffin having chickened out of her idea. There was no way that she could talk to Elena about the dilemma that she was having. How could she ask her friend to wait even longer when Elena had already done so much? No she could not do it not not and not ever.

Bonnie touched the top of the coffin before looking back at Elena again. She had come all this way and still needed someone to talk to about it. Bonnie weighed her options for a while before she reached down to grab Elena’s hand, squeezing her eyes shut.

Suddenly Bonnie was transported to their prom, back in that blue dress with her hair in precise curls placed to frame around her face. The tent was empty until she saw Elena who wore a different dress, the one she had originally wanted ot wear before she stole Caroline’s dress. Her friends face lit up and Elena ran over.

“Bonnie!” She cried out before wrapping her arms around her best friend in a tight hug.

Bonnie started to cry, holding on tight to Elena. “Elena- I missed you so much.”

“How did you- I thought I was never going to see you again Bonnie!” Elena told her before she pulled away. She stroked Bonnie’s cheeks before wiping away her tears, smiling.

“I moved your body a while ago and I figured it was time for a visit.” Bonnie told her before giving Elena a hug.

“I am happy to see you but Bonnie- is there something on your mind?” Elena asked, moving to look her friend in the eyes.

“Yeah I just…” Bonnie started, knowing that she could not ask that of her friend. Bonnie smiled and took Elena’s hand, leading her to the dance floor. Once they were there she started to slow dance with her best friend. “I’m in love Elena.”

Elena started to dance with Bonnie, grinning. “You’re in love? I want to hear everything give me all the juicy details. Who is he? What does he look like? Does he have a cute butt?”

Bonnie giggled at all of Elena’s questions, turning her friend before pulling her close again. “He is very handsome and has a fantastic butt. It’s Enzo.”

Elena did not stop dancing but raised a brow. “You mean spiky hair wants to kill us all british vampire Enzo? That Enzo?”

“He’s different now Elena he’s just so….” Bonnie started to explain but could only let out a dreamy sigh. “Perfect.”

“Then tell me about him.” Elena told Bonnie, eager to hear about everything.

“He is a crazy romantic like plays the guitar for me sort. He took me to Paris for Christmas this year.” Bonnie told her friend with a smile.

“He took you to Paris? Oh god what was that like?” Elena asked.

“It was so romantic we would sit on the balcony every night drinking wine and watching the city light up with little twinkling lights. Then after we were done we would lay in bed and he would whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It was the most romantic thing I could have ever imagined happening.” Bonnie admitted, smiling as she thought about it all.

“Wow I guess a lot has changed since I left.” Elena told her. She watched her friend for a few moments until Bonnie’s face started to grow sad Elena stopped dancing, “Hey- Hey what’s wrong Bonnie why are you sad? It sounds like things are going great. Is Damon being a jerk about it? I will totally kick his ass if you need me to.”

Bonnie laughed, wiping away a few tears that had fallen. “No everything is perfect. Everyone is happy about it and we’re both so happy.”

Elena took her friend's hand and moved her so they could sit in folding chairs at one of the tables. Elena took Bonnie’s hands in her own. “So why are you crying?”

“At the end of our trip Enzo gave me a vial of his blood in a necklace as a promise of our lives together.” Bonnie explained and she only started to cry harder.

“Hey hey shhh don’t cry Bonnie.” Elena told her, wrapping her friend in another tight hug.

“I never wanted to be a vampire before I met him. When he told me I even thought for just a moment that I could but I could never do that- I could never.” Bonnie explained through her tears.

“Yes you can Bonnie.” Elena told her. She pulled away to look at Bonnie, wiping away her tears. “I told you that we would both get everything we wanted right? We will and you will get to have yours for however long you want to.”

“What? No I could never do that to you Elena. You deserve to be happy too I can’t just put myself first.” Bonnie told Elena.

“I have been happy. I have found love that was worth it all. If you finding that love means I have to wait a few extra decades or centuries or millenniums I don’t care. I just want you to be happy because you deserve it. Bonnie you have lived and died for me so I want to do the same okay? Please do this for yourself.”

“What about Damon, Caroline, and everyone else? I couldn’t do that to them.” Bonnie told her, still unsure about it all.

“Bring them here and I will talk to them about this. Bonnie please let me do this for you.” Elena told her friend, moving some hair out of her face. 

“Okay- I’ll bring them here so you can talk to them.” Bonnie agreed.

The two had one last tight hug before Bonnie opened her eyes. Suddenly she was back in the room with Elena’s body. She was now tasked with one of the most difficult things she would have to do, tell everyone this plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting everyone there was easy, they all were quick to drop plans when they heard that they would be seeing Elena again. Once they were there they all had their chances, each getting a short time to spend with their friend. When each came back they would nod at Bonnie as confirmation that they were okay with what was going to happen.

Damon stayed with Elena longer than anyone had, no doubt fighting about it happening. Bonnie stood with Caroline, holding on tight to her hand as she just watched.

“Elena wants this for you Bonnie. She wants you to have everything you want out of life- we all do. If that everything means becoming a vampire then we’re going to support you.” Caroline told Bonnie before giving her friend a hug.

Bonnie held on tight for a while before she saw some movement. She quickly let go and looked at Damon trying to read his face. After a few moments of staring at Bonnie he looked back to Elena before nodding.

“Okay I’m going to do it I had the ring made and I have the blood.” Bonnie told them, touching the necklace that hung around her neck.

“We’ll give you two some privacy.” Caroline announced as she glanced between Bonnie and Enzo. She then ushered everyone out of the room. 

Enzo made his way over to Bonnie and took her hands in his. “Are you sure that this is what you want, Bonnie? Are you sure you want to be a vampire?”

“Vampire, werewolf, witch, or human. I would even be a cannibalistic siren if it meant I got to spend forever with you, Enzo.” Bonnie told him with a smile.

Enzo smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. “Alright then love let's make you a vampire.” He told her with a smile. He took the ring and slid it on her finger before giving her one more kiss.

Bonnie took off the necklace and unscrewed the vial from its place in the middle. She drank the blood before glancing over to Elena. She started for a few moments before putting the necklace back together and around her neck. She looked to Enzo with a smile before nodding.

Enzo pulled her in for another kiss and as they stayed like that his hands quickly moved and her neck was snapped. Enzo caught her limp body in his arms before he moved to scoop her up bridal style. He carried her to the couch in the room and laid her down on it. He moved to sit down and rested her head in his lap.

He sat there for what seemed like ages stroking her hair and thinking about what all they would get to do together. Forever was a long time so they could do so many things. She would surely want to know what happened next so he would think up what they would do.

Enzo was lost in the thoughts of it all when suddenly there were two sharp breaths. Bonnie quickly sat up and so did the person in the coffin. 

After Bonnie sat up she looked forward to see Elena sitting up in her coffin. The two exchanged a look and suddenly Bonnie became teary eyed, “Elena?”

“Bonnie?” Elena asked back before smiling at her friend. Enzo quickly got up and helped Elena out of the coffin before smiling at Bonnie.

Elena ran over and Bonnie quickly got up, the two throwing their arms around each other and bursting into tears. 

“I thought I was never going to see you again- Kai said no loopholes.” Bonnie told her before she moved to look at Elena. She touched her skin and her hair, trying to take it all in so she could make sure it was all real.

“I thought so too I guess we were just overthinking it.” Elena told her before laughing. Elena moved a hand to brush away some of Bonnie’s tears.

Bonnie held her friend for a few more moments before letting go and turning to face Enzo. “Elena- I know you have met him before but this is Enzo… again.”

Elena carefully looked him over before looking at Bonnie. She nodded, “He cleaned up nicely and…” She moved to stand behind him before nodding. “I agree cute butt.”

Bonnie laughed, “Should we go get everyone else?”

Elena nodded and grabbed Bonnie and Enzo’s hands. “Let’s go see them all.”


End file.
